Shipping containers are widely used in the transport of materials. Such containers are long, rectangular structures having corrugated walls to enhance container strength. Such containers are used to receive articles of merchandise and constrain and protect the articles of merchandise while they are stored and/or shipped. Shipping may be by means of rail, truck and/or ship. In the course of such activities, the containers are often the subject of damage. The damage most often evidences itself as dents and creases in one or the other side wall of the container. In repairing such a container to restore it to full strength, that portion of the side wall which is damaged may be cut out and replaced. Welding is necessary for reasonable strength of the replacement, but welding anneals the adjacent side walls and reduces the normal strength thereof. Furthermore, cutting out and replacing a portion of the side wall is an expensive and time-consuming process.
Accordingly, apparatus to aid in proper container repair by reshaping the damaged metal walls back to their original configuration is desirable.